


Homecoming

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie gets home. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

"John? JOHN..."

Katie all but launches herself into his arms and he finds himself laughing as she wraps her legs around his waist, lifting her into his arms. Her arms locking around his neck. Her nose brushing his shoulder even as she hid her face. 

"Hey Sweetheart."

He can't help smiling, even as she nuzzles closer. 

"I missed you."

"I missed you too John."

Katie's words are murmured and John smiles, letting her have her time. 

"You okay Sweetheart?"

John asks softly. 

"Yeah, put me down... I'm okay."

John smiles, letting her down and instantly pulling her close to him, moving to grab her bags and suitcase, walking out with her at his side. 

"The girls will go crazy you know... so be ready."


End file.
